Je m'appelle Heero Yuy?
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Heero se réveille. Qui est-il? ONE SHOT


**Je m'apelle Heero Yuy ?**

****

Ecrit par : Kari 

Qui étais-je donc ? Les personnes qui m'entouraient me regardaient avec anxiété, elles avaient peur. Tout ce monde se remit à tourner autour de moi. Aïe ! Ma tête, encore ces lancements. Je refermais les yeux. Je ne me souvenait plus de rien. Je bougeais un peu et sentis une douleur croissante à mon bras. Quelqu'un me dégagea immédiatement et m'administra une piqure car je sentis une aiguille s'enfonçer dans ma chair. Peu à peu, je resombrai dans le sommeil, un profond sommeil.

Je fis un horrible cauchemar et je me réveillai, lentement. Je battis des paupières, non, c'était trop dur. J'humais l'air. Une odeur agréable de parfum, du parfum de femme. Je m'agite un peu et je sens une main fraîche parcourir mon front en sueurs et dégager quelques mèches. J'entrouve alors les yeux. Je vois flou, des contours graciles. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ma vision se rétablit et j'aperçois une femme. Non, une jeune femme, elle a les cheveux châtains, clairs. Mais, elle, elle pleure ? Oui, elle pleure. Elle vient de s'apercevoir que je la regarde et sourit intensément elle commence à me parler, elle bouge ses lèvres. J'entends des sons, mais les mots, les phrases ne veulent pas se former à mes oreilles, je me concentre, très fort. J'arrive alors à distinguer quelques phrases : « Tu te sens mieux ? Tu peux parler ? » Est-ce que j'arrive à parler ? J'ouvre la bouche et essaie de former des syllabes :

-Où, où suis-je, parvins-je à articuler.

D'une voix douce, elle me répond :

-Tu es à l'hôpital Heero, tu nous a fait peur, tu n'a pas idées, tu as eu un accident…

-Quoi, coupais-je, c'est moi Heero, c'est mon prénom ?

La fille est étonnée, elle à des yeux ébahis, puis, presque en un murmure, elle me demande :

-Tu, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Elle s'arrête, et étouffe un sanglot.

Je ne comprends pas. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

-Est-ce que c'est mon prénom ? répétais-je, et vous ? Vous êtes qui.

-Oui, tu t'appelles Heero, Heero Yuy et moi, je suis ton amie, même plus qu'une amie, je m'appelle Relena Peacecraft. 

-Relena Peacecraft, soufflais-je, ça me dit quelque chose.

-Oh, Heero ! Tu ne te souviens plus, de rien !

Qu'a-t-elle à pleurer ? Non, je ne me souviens de rien, et alors ? « Même plus qu'une amie ». Qui est-elle rééllement ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas rentrer chez nous et, après, tu vas te souvenir de tout, oui, de tout, j'en suis sûre…

Je vais me souvenir de tout, pour l'instant, je ne me souviens de rien.

TOC TOC TOC

Un homme rentre, il a une blouse blanche et paraît content de me voir :

-Alors, Heero, vous allez mieux ?

-Qui êtes vous, répliquais-je, hargneux.

-Mais, je suis le docteur !

La fille qui s'appelle Relena se rapproche alors du « docteur » et lui murmure tout en pleurant des choses que je ne peux entendre.

L'homme se tourne vers moi et parle plus gentillement : Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien.

Là, j'ai envie d'exploser, NON, je ne me souviens de rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. Pourtant, je me contente de répondre :

-Non,je ne me souviens de rien.

Il caresse sa barbe blanche, l'air soucieux.

Il dit quelque chose à Relena et s'en va. 

-J'arrive Heero, me dit-elle, je vais t'emmener des gens pour voir si tu les reconnaît.

Ben, vas-y, ammène ! De toute façon je n'arrive pas à bouger alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer !

Comme promis, elle revient quelques secondes après avec quatre garçons de son âge, c'est-à dire, environ 18 ans.

-Salut Heero, moi c'est Duo, Maxwell, avance le premier. 

Je le toise et essaie de me remémorer quelqu'un dans son genre au fond de ma mémoire. Non, il n'y a pas de garçon à la natte longue et au regard malicieux dans ma mémoire.

-Suivant, dis-je, autoritaire.

Ca étonne encore tout le monde et le dénommé Duo éclate de rire.

J'entends : « En revanche, il n'a pas perdu de son autorit ! »

-Trowa Barton.

Connais pas.

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

Non plus.

-Chang Wufei.

Décidemment, toutes ses personnes me sont bien inconnues.

Je le fais savoir.

Le blond, Quatre s'approche de moi et me dit :

-Tu te souviens des Gundam ?

Je hurle de douleur. Ce mot m'a comme foudroyé, un espace dans mon esprit a explosé. Je me tiens la tête et la bascule dans tous les sens.

-Vous avez vu ça…

Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipe et je les met en garde :

-Arrêtez ! Vous avez entendus !? Arrêtez !

Relena s'approche et me caresse une nouvelle fois le front, puis les joues :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on arrête.

-Mais, Relena, intervint Wufei, si il se rappelle du  mot de passe, il faut continuer…

-NON ! 

Sa réponse est catégorique. Ils s'y plient tous.

Cette nuit, je me retourne en tous sens. 

-Relena, dis-je faiblement.

Elle s'approche, elle est toujours là.

-Oui Heero ?

-Il faut partir, le Wing, le Deathscythe, le Shenlong et le Sandrock !!! Ils sont l ! Je le sais! Il y a des chiffres ! des lettres !!

-Dis les moi.

-Non,je ne peux pas, il ne veut pas…

-Qui ça il ?

-Je, il,non je ne sais pas !

Mon esprit s'embrouille. Pourtant, je sais que je connais. 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero, me rassure-t-elle, on va s'en aller, bientôt, fini la guerre. On va se marier, ils n'y changeront rien. 

Se marier ?! C'est qui elle, ma petite amie ? Je la regarde dans l'obscurité et je vois un visage torturé par la peur. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins beau. J'ai bon goût.

Elle ne cesse de me caresser le visage, comme pour chasser les cauchemars, elle me prend pour un enfant on dirait. Etais-je ainsi, avant l'incident ? Etais-je comme un gamin ? 

-Tu sais Heero, tu vas la retrouver, ta mémoire, et tout redeviendras comme avant. Sauf que tu ne piloteras plus, tu n'auras plus besoin de tout ça. J'ai réussi à convaincre quasiment la totalité de la population à une paix totale où coexisteront la Terre et les colonies. Tu vas voir, c'est bientôt fini…

Elle ne parle pas qu'à moi, elle se parle aussi, elle veut se rassurer, elle a peur . Je serre la main qu'elle a laisser reposer sur la couverture.

Elle me regarde et je sens des larmes couler sur mon bras. Elle s'allonge sur mon torse et ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou.

J'ai soudain un flash-back. Je revois tout ce qui s'est passé. Oui, j'ai perdu un duel contre des vingtaine de Ms car je ne voulait pas révéler le mot de passe qui renferme les Gundams, nos seules armes pour essayer d'arrêter la folie meurtrière qui s'est emparée des hommes. Le mot de passe je le connais. Soudain, je me rappelle encore de mon passé, bien avant l'accident, bien avant toutes ces histoires de Gundam. Le mot de passe, c'est mon vrai nom, et la colonie où je suis né, le mot de passe qui nous ouvrira les portes de la rébellion, c'est : 

Aldin Odin Lowe Junior L-1


End file.
